Conventionally, as a decorative member for realizing a design with a three-dimensional visual effect, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a decorative member 100 as shown in FIG. 8. In the decorative member 100, a transparent or translucent resin plate 200 has a back surface serrated with steep slopes 210 with a large inclination angle and gentle slopes 220 with a small inclination angle repeated alternately, and the back surface is covered with a colored layer 300.
The colored layer 300 has light reflecting capability. At portions of the colored layer 300 facing the gentle slopes 220, light that has entered the resin plate 200 through its front surface is reflected by the colored layer 300 so as to return to a front side. However, at portions of the colored layer 300 facing the steep slopes 210, the light is reflected by the colored layer 300 so as to veer in a lateral direction. This allows the colored layer 300 to look dark at portions corresponding to the steep slopes 210, forming a three-dimensional stripe pattern appearance.